


The Rejects

by Centa0592



Series: Criminal Minds AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Agent Harry, Agent Liam, Agent Louis, Agent Zayn, Brilliant Liam, But yet here they are, F/M, Harry really wants to fuck louis, Louis is a Tease, Louis likes to drink, M/M, Niall is a hacker for the FBI, Slutty Louis, They are all agents, Thief Harry, Zayn remembers everything, but has horrible memory, but he's also socially awkward, criminal minds au, hacker Niall, kind of, louis also has a bad habit of ignoring liam, louis keeps saying no, none of them should be agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We weren't rejects, just misunderstood." Louis scoffs after stealing his coffee back. </p><p>"Please Li, you're brilliant but can't say hi to a stranger without questioning all your life choices. Harry can't stop stealing or getting in trouble to save his life, Zayn can't give two shits about anything and Niall is like an over excited puppy. Tickle him too hard and he'll pee all over the rug." Zayn shrugs his agreement. </p><p>"Yeah and what about you?" Liam questions, obviously hurt. </p><p>"I'm perfect." Louis responds"Fuck all of you then, I hope you twats burn in hell! You and your shitty ass bar." Harry yells, his curls fly in front of his face, as he runs out of the door.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Harry can't stop stealing, Louis can't stop fucking, Zayn can't stop not caring, Liam can't stop being awkward, Niall is probably hacking into the government, and none of them can figure out how they passed the academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rejects

**Author's Note:**

> This is placed in America, and I'm sorry ahead of time for any British terminology used; I'm trying not to use it but don't let it confuse you.

"Fuck all of you then, I hope you twats burn in hell! You and your shitty ass bar." Harry yells, his curls fly in front of his face, as he runs out of the door.

 

The bartender continues yelling obscene things to a fleeting Harry, but the young lad doesn’t care for such harsh words. The curly haired boy simply laughs as he gets into his Rover and speeds out of the parking lot. He pulls up to a nearby stop light and then decides to count the wad of cash stashed in his pocket. He manages to count to $437 when the light turns green alerting him it’s time to keep moving. 

 

Moving is something Harry is definitely good at, constantly moving; constantly keeping himself busy or occupied anyway possible. It keeps the dark thoughts out and that's all he wants; he just wants to be able to keep himself distracted long enough to forget, if even for a brief moment. 

 

The sound of his mobile ringing brings Harry out of his thoughts and he quickly answers it after seeing the name of the person, or should he say agency, calling. It’s the Bureau. He takes a deep breath and then answers the call.

 

 

"Hello?" Harry questions, coughing after hearing how deep his voice is. 

 

 

"Styles? This is Special Agent Vance and you are needed in the office now. Your team will be waiting for you." The call ends and Harry has to force himself to pull over because his brain is all frazzled at the moment. 

 

 

Harry had gone to the FBI academy due to losing a bet with his sister. Upon arriving he is put with an assigned team and after two years of complete bullshit he had managed to pass the academy. Even though he passed he has heard nothing of a job since graduation five months ago.

 

 

Harry won't say his team were the rejects but they were the rejects of the academy, not that they weren't smart it's just they were all different. Did things differently and that is usually frowns upon but then again the FBI is composed of uptight bastards so….

 

 

But now it's five months later and Harry has to go to the FBI and actually work. He's secretly glad he already did a piss test when he got his badge last month because he highly doubts he would be able to pass it now. He can't wait till they legalize marijuana. Actually if Harry is a smarter man he would have moved to the UK with his sister four months ago. 

 

Be that as it may, Harry has approximately twenty minutes to go home, shower, change, and get to work. This should be fun. 

 

∞

 

"I want each one of you to think about what I just discussed while I step out in the hall and take this call." The cluster of young adults all murmur their 'okay's' and Liam steps into the hall and takes a massive sigh before answering. 

 

 

"Payne." Liam states, trying to reassure himself mentally that everything will be just fine. He runs a shaky hand through his brown hair and tugs it just briefly while the person on the other end replies. 

 

 

"Special Agent Vance here, your team is needed at the Bureau now." Not even waiting for a response the call ends and Liam slides to the floor and merely stares at the "call ends" flashing on his mobile screen. Starring at the screen is the only thing keeping Liam grounded right now, acting as a reminder to him that the call actually happened; that this is all real. 

 

 

Liam may or may not have slight anxiety; well not really anxiety but he gets nervous easily. He's startled quickly you can say, doesn't see the best in the world. Can definitely be considered a pessimist which is okay because when things end up happening in his favor it's like he won the lottery over and over again. 

 

 

After graduating from the academy and no job automatic placement for his team, Liam gets a job as a professor teaching microbiology, and Philosophy courses at Georgetown. It isn't hard considering he has two Doctorate’s even though he's only 27. He is what you can call a prodigy maybe? Incredibly smart but highly socially awkward? Possibly? Definitely? 

 

 

But now none of that matters because they have a job to do, and this is Liam's chance to prove that he's more than book smarts; it's his time to prove that he can do this and do it well. So he stands up and allows the smile to cross his face as he enters the classroom and yells 'class dismissed' before turning back around and leaving the University behind. 

 

∞

 

"Mmm." That's the noise Louis makes because a hand keeps slapping him on the back. 

 

 

"Argahskdlaf" Louis grumbles because he’s tired and he just really wants the touching to stop, along with that blasted ringing. 

 

 

"Yeah…yeah I'll tell him." Louis hears those words being spoken by a semi familiar voice and sighs in contempt as silence is heard throughout the room. 

 

 

Ahh but like everything in Louis' life the blissfulness is only temporarily because now he is being pushed and for fucks sake….

 

 

"WHAT??"  Louis shouts, turning his body over to see a vaguely familiar guy in his bed. Or maybe this is the stranger’s bed. God Louis doesn't even know, it's like ass O'clock in the morning and Louis is rocking a wicked hangover at the moment. 

 

 

The dirty blond haired guy doesn’t even bat an eyelash, maybe this guy knows Louis well. It's all a blur. 

 

 

"You're incredibly hard to wake up you know? Like seriously it takes skills to get you up. But that is your phone ringing sleeping beauty apparently you have work with the FBI? Didn’t know I is sleeping with an agent." The guy trails off or maybe it's Louis who just stops listening because his eyes are widening and he's jumping out of the bed.

 

 

God his head hurts, he shouldn't have done that, he places a dainty hand on the side of his head to help stop the room from spinning, and the blood rush that is going on, so he can concentrate. This is not a drill. 

 

 

"Bloody hell why didn’t you wake me??" Louis questions franticly as he rushes to what he assumes is the bathroom in order to ish his face and brush his teeth really quick. Thank god this is his bathroom which means this is his house. 

 

 

Louis can hear the stranger sigh, like maybe it isn't even worth replying to the smaller boy but Louis also doesn’t care. He is too busy spraying on cologne, and putting on deodorant while brushing his teeth.

 

 

Louis may or may not have this down to a science by now. 

 

 

He totally does. 

 

 

He rushes back into the room and sees work clothes already laid out and quickly thanks the maybe stranger as he rushes to put his clothes on. Only stopping to look in the mirror in order to fix his hair; styling it all back. 

 

 

"Keys and wallet are on the table by the door and your shoes are in the hall." Louis nods quickly, mentally cursing himself for doing that and rushes to the hall way. 

 

 

The grey eyed guy stops by the front door and is holding Louis' mobile with a smirk placed on his face and Louis just wants to kiss him; whoever this is. 

 

 

"My name is Mark; we go through the same routine every four months I come to town." And just like that Louis groans because of course its Mark. Jesus Mark is a great shag, he has a wife and kids and only comes to town about ever four months for business but when he does Louis and he automatically hook up. 

 

 

And by hookup Louis means shags-a lot. 

 

 

Louis always forgets about Mark. 

 

 

Then again there have been a lot of guys in four months. 

 

 

Maybe Louis is a little bit of a slut. 

 

 

Or he's just real forgetful. 

 

 

Probably a slut. 

 

 

"Thanks Mark. Mi casa es tu casa and all that jazz bye." And with a brief kiss Louis is out of the door and headed to his car because this is his chance. His team is finally being called to work and Louis can finally prove he is more than just a pretty face with a large ass. He sees things that nobody else does and that is what makes him valuable. 

 

 

And now he can finally do something with his life. He can finally do what he's been imagining himself doing since he is five. Today he'll officially be an agent with a case. 

 

∞

 

Zayn is in the middle of questioning his existence when his phone rings and he prays to every god there is for the excuse to leave. 

 

 

"Sorry babes I have to get this." Zayn doesn’t look to see who’s calling he just quickly answers the phone and his mouth instantly drops open when he realizes it’s the Bureau calling him in. 

 

 

He rushes back into the living room and sits next to his fiancé with the largest smile on his face. Perrie, his fiancé, tilts her head slightly and folds her arms across her busty chest as she quietly questions the man in front of her. 

 

 

"Why so happy? Never see you smile. You pass gas again?" Zayn rolls his eyes and frowns slightly before remembering why he is happy to begin with. 

 

 

"The FBI called and we finally get a case. Like we're proper agents now." Perrie beams at the news and hugs Zayn before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

 

 

"I have to go change because they want us there now so…" Zayn stands up and points at all the articles placed across the floor. They are doing wedding planning stuff and Zayn has been looking for an excuse to get out of this and now the gods have answered his 'not so silent' prayers. 

 

 

Perrie rolls her eyes and gestures for Zayn's dismissal. 

 

 

"You haven't gotten out of wedding plans Malik." Perrie shouts to Zayn's retreating form.; but Zayn doesn’t care because he is going to be a proper agent now. He can finally tell his father to fuck off and that he isn’t going to go to medical school and yeah, life is great. 

 

 

Plus, Zayn gets out of doing wedding planning. This is the best day ever!

 

∞

 

Louis is the first to arrive, then comes Liam and third strolls in Zayn all with equal smiles on their faces. They have to go through screening and finally are able to use their new ID cards to get into the meeting room. 

 

 

Louis is busy twirling himself in the spinning chair, nursing a cup of coffee when Harry bloody Styles enters the room. Harry with his curly hair, and green eyes and red lips. The same Harry who shamelessly flirts with Louis at every given moment. 

 

 

The world just might hate Louis a bit. 

 

 

"Louis!" Harry automatically beams and Louis groans, sliding down into his chair making himself look even smaller than he already is compared to the other's. Zayn merely laughs and Liam places his physics book down. Louis mentally judges Liam for reading a fucking physics book!!!!

 

 

"Styles." Louis murmurs, trying to scoot closer to Zayn. 

 

 

"I can't believe we made it! Like I thought the call is a prank or something." Harry starts off by saying, his eyes bright with excitement. 

 

 

"I can't believe you're actually alive." Louis deadpans and ignores the adorableness in the way Harry visibly pouts. 

 

 

"Don't sound too excited their mate." Harry responds and steals Louis' coffee, placing thick lips to the edge of the cup. Louis grunts his disapproval and frowns to his hands. 

 

 

"I can't believe the rejects actually made it through the academy." Liam frowns at the word reject. 

 

 

"We weren't rejects, just misunderstood." Louis scoffs after stealing his coffee back. 

 

 

"Please Li, you're brilliant but can't say hi to a stranger without questioning all your life choices. Harry can't stop stealing or getting in trouble to save his life, Zayn can't give two shits about anything and Niall is like an over excited puppy. Tickle him too hard and he'll pee all over the rug." Zayn shrugs his agreement. 

 

 

"Yeah and what about you?" Liam questions, obviously hurt. 

 

 

"I'm perfect." Louis responds with a devilish grin on his face as he flips invisible hair over his shoulder and Zayn snorts while rolling his eyes. 

 

 

"Perfect? You're a proper slut. I'm convinced the only reason our team even passed the academy is because you slept with the Director." Louis fakes hurt for a brief moment. 

 

 

"A slut??? Just because I have a healthy sexual appetite means nothing Malik. And besides I only slept with Director Richardson once…" Zayn bursts out laughing at that.

 

 

"Richardson??? You slept with Richardson? He is the Director for all of a day, I is talking about Director Charles." Louis groans in his hands and refuses to respond. He knows he's a slut; it's a fact that he's dealt with. 

 

 

"You slept with Richardson and Charles??? I've been after you since day one and I just keep getting turns down." Harry pouts, slightly offended and Louis rolls his eyes. 

 

 

"Please Styles, you'll never have me bending over for you." Harry raises an eyebrow at that. 

 

 

"Trust me Louis if I really wants you I would have you bent over and you wouldn't even have a choice; or you can just bend me over I don’t mind either way." Harry says in his raspy voice and Louis tries not to squirm.

 

"That sounds a lot like rape mate. Is that how you pull all those girls and guys? And here I is thinking it is the curls" Harry places a hand on his chest and looks affronted. 

 

 

"Heyyy I don’t take advantage of people." Harry defends himself.

 

 

"Yeah mate; stealing and cheating is more like Styles than anything." Liam manages to laugh at that also. Before Harry can say anything else the door opens and in pops a ball of Irish energy. 

 

 

"NIALL!" They all shout at the same time, they've all always loved Niall more anything. You just can't help but love that brilliant little fucker. After the academy Niall stayed with the FBI to work on their technology networks and things like that. He's a wicked hacker. 

 

 

"Lads it is good to get see you boys again. Director Moore will be down soon." Everyone greets Niall and then Louis groans out loud once more while Zayn laughs loudly. 

 

 

"Oh god that's great." Zayn finally gets out and Louis pouts while the others look visibly confused. 

 

 

"At the beginning of training, our first few weeks there, Louis shagged Moore, while Moore is there mentoring people; this is when he is just an Agent. Moore keeps asking Louis for another round or at least a number but Louis can barely even remember who the guy is." Louis groans again as Niall laughs. 

 

 

"Perfect you've even fucked our new Director. Is there anyone besides me you haven't had sex with?" Harry asks, clearly offended. 

"Never had sex with me." Niall says with his hand raised. Liam raises his hand as well and Harry rolls his eyes. 

 

 

"I know he's never fucked you three, straightest blokes I know…" Zayn gets unusually quiet, if that's even possible, and Louis bursts out laughing. 

 

 

"NO fucking WAY. Zayn?? You fucked Zayn? He has a fucking fiancé for Christ sake. He's straight!" Harry shouts and suddenly hates life. 

 

 

"We were drunk and it is before Perrie. He seduced me wearing those bloody tight ass spandex shorts I couldn’t say no." Zayn pleads and Louis laughs harder as Harry makes a struggling whine type noise in the back of his throat. 

 

 

"I remember those shorts…bloody hell I hate you." Harry cries in his hands and even Liam is laughing now. 

 

 

Which is of course is when the door opens and in walks a tall, tan man with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He has sharp cheek bones and looks great in his black Hugo Boss suit. Harry hates life. 

 

 

"Louis!" The new Director beams acting shocked as if he has no idea Louis would be in the room. Louis grunts his response and doesn't even try to shake off Harry's possessive hand on his thigh. 

 

 

"Okay then as you all know our main two teams are busy with cases so we called you all in as sort of a test run. We're looking to expand in the Special department for the BAU so here we are." Moore places the files on the tables and allows each Agent to pick up a copy.

 

 

Zayn looks through the photos showing no emotion, Liam cringes but then looks on in fascination; Louis can tell the little wheels and gears are already beginning to turn. Harry frowns as he reads through the information and Louis has to hold back a scoff while Niall is refusing to look at the images; choosing to read the information instead. Louis takes one look at the information and photos and automatically has a thousand different scenario’s playing around in his head.

 

 

He tilts his head in concentration as his eyes begin to close and he imagines being the killer. Say the killer is a man, Louis pictures himself making the killings, laying the bodies down in their current positions and now he just wants to know why. Louis knows the killer isn’t satisfied, there’s some hunger that he must be craving but why now? What triggered the attacks?

 

 

“As you can see there have been five deaths thus far reported from a small town called Tempas which is in Colorado. There are about a little more than 200,000 residents of the area and everybody pretty much knows everyone. According to local records there are very few if any murders and or deaths a year and everything is documented heavily. This is why authorities are concerned, because more and more of their citizens are being reported missing then showing up dead and they have no idea as to why.” Moore stops talking as the group nods and allows the data to absorb into their minds.

 

 

“The bodies are being disposed of a few towns over and as you can see each killing is very different. One body is stabbed fifty times repeatedly in each main artery. Another body is strunsgled with what appears to be some sort of cord and then beaten by a fist as you can see the bruising on the ribs postmortem. Then there is the third body that is set on fire and the fourth is forced to drink bleach…You get the point. All gruesome deaths and none of the victims are related, they don’t really associate in the same circles, they don’t look alike or anything. Only thing that they have in common is that they are all females.”

 

Everyone nods their heads and Louis bites his bottom lip.

 

“There can be two killers, maybe one male and one female you can notice how some of the bodies are laid in a way that would seem the killer showed some remorse. Like the second victim doesn’t have any torn clothing, it is non sexual and their arms were folded over their chest almost to protect their modesty. Definitely traits of a female.” Liam analyzes but Louis frowns.

 

 

“Sorry mate but I think this is done by one killer can be male or female but it’s definitely one killer we just need to find out the motive. I’m thinking these can all be random killings, maybe spare of the moment or just something struck the killer and the urge to kill came about. I mean you have a knife, bleach, rope, gasoline. If I is at the gas station, or in the woods, just came from grocery shopping I can be carrying these various things.” Louis explains himself and Moore smiles, which makes Harry frown.

 

 

“I like where this is going, I’m confident in this team so please don’t let me down.” With one brief nod of his head the Director is turning around to make his exit with nothing more than a quick goodbye. 

 

 

"Well…" Zayn starts off saying to fill the silence and he claps his hands together. 

 

 

"I guess we should get to the plane, looks like we'll be going to Colorado." Liam suggests as he begins to stand and places the files and his book in what looks like a black briefcase styled bag. 

 

 

Louis groans as he stands up because he can tell this is going to be a long day. 

 

 

"God there's nothing to do in Colorado…" He begins to complain and Harry frowns at him. 

 

 

"Nothing to do??? Nothing to do??? Colorado has just legalized marijuana you take that insult back!” He damn near whisper shouts and Louis merely rolls his eyes and he strolls past the giant of a man in front of him. 

 

 

"Please like I need herbal substances…." Louis begins but is cut off by Zayn. 

 

 

"Yeah H, Louis' poison is actually poison. He's much more a liquor kind of guy." Louis turns to look at Zayn not sure if that is a compliment or an insult. 

 

 

"Thanks Zayn, or maybe fuck you, I’m not sure if that is a compliment or not…" Louis trails off, furrowing his brows in self-contemplation. 

 

 

"Sounded like a bit both to me but we really should get going." And just like that Liam brought everybody back to focus and reminds them all that this is actually happening; it is real and they are going to solve the shit out of this fucking case. 

 

∞

 

The flight is only about five hours; Zayn spends the entire time sleeping. Niall is eating chips while listening to music, Liam has moved on to a book about time and space and Harry refuses to leave Louis alone. An entire empty plane to themselves and yet Harry just has to sit beside Louis because he hates 'flying alone' which is the biggest load of bullshit ever heard. 

 

 

Needless to say it is a very long five hours for Louis but what sucks even more is that this Tempas place doesn’t even have a fucking airport anywhere near it. A car has to take them about an hour out from the airport and the longer they drive the less and less they see actual civilization. 

 

 

"Are we driving into a fucking twilight zone?" Louis questions as he no longer even sees trees. 

 

 

"Yeah I think I saw a photo of this in my history class once, but we were discussing the 1830's at the time." Zayn adds in and Louis really wants to protest this case. No wonder they stuck them on it, they were secretly hoping the five lads would all die after being trapped in some weird time loop. 

 

 

"Maybe we'll see the Doctor then…" Harry adds in a little excited…a little too excited if you ask Louis. 

 

 

"Jesus we were at the airport for all of five seconds how do you manage to get high in so little time?" Louis questions immediately as he turns his body to face the man. 

 

 

"It's Colorado…" Harry murmurs like that is the answer to all of the world's problems and Louis gives up. He just; yeah he gives up. Fucking Harry Styles. 

 

 

∞

 

The car is incredibly hot, Louis is aggravated and can’t stop moving which is only agitating Zayn.

 

“Why is it so hot in this car?” Louis protests and the driver sighs before turning the air down even more and putting it on full blast. A smile crosses those pink lips as he smiles and leans back in his seat.

 

 

“Hey Lou, Lou feels this.” Harry giggles and places Louis’ hand over what he hopes is Harry’s gun.

 

 

“Bloody hell Styles leave me alone.” Louis grumbles and removes his hand as Harry keeps laughing and wagging his eyebrows up and down.

 

 

It’s creeping Louis out.

 

 

“Hey Lou, is that my gun or am I just happy to see you?” Louis makes a protesting sound in the back of his throat and contemplates the ways in which he can commit murder without being caught.

 

 

“Who gave you a gun?” Louis questions instead and sighs to the window as he catches a frown being placed on those red lips.

 

 

Harry fucking Styles.

 

 

“I was just thinking about a time I was in a club…” Liam begins but gets cut off by Louis.

 

 

“You in a club??” He questions with a laugh and Liam frowns ignoring him.

 

 

“Anyways so I was in a club and this girl, pretty brunette, came up to me and offered me a blow job.” Niall raises his hand and says ‘get some’ but Liam just looks at the raised hand in confusion. Harry takes the opportunity to place Niall’s raised hand on his gun while wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Louis has no idea how Harry passed the academy.

 

 

“So the girl wants to give me a blowjob but I was like sweaty.” Liam continues and all eyes look at him expectantly.

 

 

“Are you going to continue with the story or???” Zayn trails off, not one single ounce of concern in his voice.

 

 

“That’s it. I told her no because I was sweaty, like that’s nasty right? I mean I probably wasn’t like fresh down there and stuff but she was just going to like get on her knees and just put it in her mouth.” Louis blinks.

 

 

He replays Liam’s words back in his head and blinked some more.

 

 

Niall is the first to start the chorus of laughter that fills the car; even the driver can’t contain his laughter.

 

 

“Let me get this right; you turn a girl down from slobbering on your dick because you were sweaty??” Niall finally gets out as he wipes tears from his eyes.

 

 

“I hadn’t showered, and it was hot! How do people just do that? It’s not clean.” Liam defends himself, genuinely concerned.

 

 

“Why don’t you ask Mr. Slob on my Knob over here? He’s gotten more blowjobs then is physically possible.” Zayn responds and Louis frowns before thinking about it and instantly smiles.

 

 

“I have you know Zayn I will take that as a compliment and to you Liam there is nothing wrong with getting a blowjob even if you are sweaty. If they don’t mind you don’t mind. Lesson #1, never turn down getting your dick wet from a reliable mouth.” Louis starts to say then instantly regrets it as bright green eyes turn to look at him expectantly.

 

 

“Lou, can I give you a blowjob?” Harry’s deep voice asks and Louis bites his tongue so he won’t shout GO AWAY or maybe even YES because Harry’s lips are so full and red and jesus.

 

 

“It’s fucking hot again!” Louis decides to say instead of answering Harry’s pleading question.

 

 

Harry lets it go and instead begins to giggle, leaning into Louis’ ear to murmur…

 

 

“Just to answer my own question, I really am happy to see you.” Louis furrows his brows before remembering the gun conversation and really? Louis instantly questions what his odds of survival will be if he throws himself out of the car and takes his chances with the Children of the Corn.

 

∞

 

The car arrives to the destination of a field.

 

 

Louis is not surprised.

 

 

He gets out the car and stretches his legs while Zayn walks right up the crowd that has gathered and begins asking them to back away. There are local police everywhere, and Niall is already approaching one with laptop in hand.

 

 

Harry walks around a little bit and eyes the body from a distance while Liam gets prepped so he can safely do a quick examination of the body, without contaminating the crime scene. Apparently while they were driving out the middle of nowhere another body has been disposed of and this time it is a male. The first male they encountered and Liam looks on in heavy concentration.

 

 

“Looks like he put up a fight, you can see his knuckles are beginning to show signs of bruises and slight discoloration. The indentations on his face make me believe he was hit with a book of some sort; a heavy book which probably caught him off guard. If you open his mouth like so, you see blood and teeth marks on the tip of his tongue; probably bit it after he was hit.”

 

 

Everyone nods and Harry bites his lip as he takes the body in, the way the body is laid out is familiar to the girl who was stabbed. Harry notices that both are very personal and violent methods of killing; to have enough anger to kill someone with only your fists is very difficult. Then again Harry knows all about having anger, having your mind so clouded the only thing you can think about wrapping hands around anything that moves.

 

 

“Get out of your head Harry.” Louis says quietly looking at Harry with concern, and Harry shakes his head a few times and nods his thanks but still stares at the body while biting his bottom lip.

 

 

The area is very deserted, nothing but fields of over grown crops which means this person who is killing wants the body to be seen. Harry can find ten easily hidden spots, already, as to where the body could have been laid out instead but no-it’s positioned in a way someone is bound to notice it. The killer wants people to know these people are dying for a specific reason.

 

 

Liam is done talking and everyone is ushered into their separate vehicles again which brings Harry out of his thoughts. He runs a hand through his curls, nervous condition, and wishes he has some more weed brownies he has taken with him.

 

 

It is going to be a long day.

 

 

∞

The police station is more like a sheriff’s station than anything else; like something you would see off an episode of supernatural. Boring brown walls, and boring brown uniforms, with a dull wooden desk sitting in the center of a hot small room.

 

 

Louis is convinced this town has no air conditioning.

 

 

Not a good combination with weed he muses.

 

 

“I think we might have some ideas on what’s going on.” Liam begins to talk and Louis has to blink to bring himself back to reality. He keeps forgetting that he actually needs to focus in order to listen; it’s just when Liam talks Louis tends to stop listening.

 

 

“This is definitely a local.” Harry all but blurts out, and all eyes shift to him.

 

 

“Not possible.” A guy in a uniform claims, brows furrowed and Harry shakes head.

 

 

“Hate to disappoint you but it’s definitely a local and he or she wants those bodies to be seen; wants to degrade them or allow the world to see that they have been punished. With all those crops and fields only a local would have been able to maneuver through them so well and efficiently. You can also tell it’s a townie because the last victim is male, all the ages are different and to take down a man of this size means they must know the killer personally.”  The Sheriff looks like he is about to say something when Louis interrupts.

 

 

“Special Agent Styles is correct in this one. These killings are all personal and from what I can gather he or she is single.” Louis begins to state.

 

“And how do you figure they’re single from a killing?” The sheriff questions in a condescending tone.

 

 

“Have you ever been in a relationship? If your partner keeps leaving randomly for hours at a time you would notice. This person who is killing has to drive an hour or so out here every time they dispose of the body, and drive an hour or so back. They would be washing or burning more clothes which would draw suspicions automatically which would maybe even create more arguments or problems. A small town like this is bound to know of relationship rumors quickly.” Louis defends and Liam nods his head.

 

 

“I agree with my colleague here.  This person probably has shown signs for a while now that something isn’t right; they are very spontaneous by nature and probably tend to change their minds a lot. Each killing seems random, like they used something they had with them at the current moment to do it which means they are incapable of planning ahead. They are emotional as well. A partner or spouse would have known changes immediately.”

 

 

With no further arguments from the Sheriff Zayn takes that as his cue to give the statement to all the officers.

 

 

“We are looking for someone local, someone that everyone knows and or trusts. Maybe they are a post man or can just be a regular person you see every day. The age is probably between 20-30, they have some strength but are also extremely unpredictable. Probably someone who changes their minds a lot or are known to be spontaneous.” Zayn looks around as he talks and all the officers are taking notes like their lives depend on it; probably already listing a thousand different names of possible suspects in their minds along the way.

 

 

“As soon as we learn more we will inform you all but as for now just keep a look out.” The officer’s all nod as Louis speaks and then turn to go about their daily tasks.

 

 

 

“Sheriff who in town can give the best rundown of the people?” Harry questions and the Sheriff tilts his head as he ponders.

 

 

“Probably the priest.” Comes the response.

 

 

“Good, we'll go speak with him then.” Harry’s turn of his body gave the signal it is time for their team to depart as well.

 

∞

 

 

The church is massive and Louis feels like the more he walks in, the more his sins are to be plastered all over his face. He hasn’t step foot in anything holy since he is like five; he would love to sit this Priest down and watch him cringe as Louis explains his sins in great details.

 

 

“Surprised you can even step foot in here.” Zayn whispers to Louis and Louis may or may not jab the bastard in the stomach as his response.

 

 

“Priest Smith thanks for meeting us on such short notice.” Louis smiles and refrains from accepting the extends hand just in case it might like explode or something.

 

 

He watches supernatural.

 

 

Zayn snorts.

 

 

Zayn is an asshole.

 

 

Liam shakes the offered hand instead and smiles like he won’t be judged here or something.

 

 

While Harry and Liam discuss with the Priest what’s going on Louis takes the time to look around at the tall ceilings, a cross in the front and all the people sitting and silently praying in various pews. A part of Louis would like to know if all the tears, time, and prayers are actually worth it if these people realize that they’re spending all this time on nothing.

 

 

“Louis do you have a response?” Louis frowns and blinks, he needs to work on tuning Liam out.

 

 

 

“Sorry what was that?” He asks turning his attention the man wearing the colored robe.

 

 

 

“I was just wondering what details exactly were you looking for?” This guy must have a lot of patience.

 

 

 

“Has anything happened recently? Like in the town has a death occurred maybe? Or a divorce or something?” The guy rubs at his brown beard in frowns in contemplation.

 

 

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary, but the college students are on break so they’ve returned, maybe I can ask some of them.” Everyone nods but Louis can see Harry thinking.

 

 

They all excuse themselves and walk out, Louis noticing a boy, his sister’s age probably, crying his heart out in the back pew and Louis wonders if maybe all this praying the kid’s doing is actually helping. Probably not. Louis never did understand religion, what he does understand is the moment and just being involved in it because you can never reach the past, the future is never promised and the present can never fully be grasped. Just nothing but passing moments in time; that’s all life amounts to and Louis wants to make the most of it, not waste it on praying to a person, or being, that may or may not exist.

 

 

“Stop thinking so much.” Louis hears Harry whisper and the small boy sighs before getting back into the death trap of a vehicle.

 

 

“We’re going to call it a night, there’s a nearby hotel the Bureau booked us at.” Louis nods and tunes Liam out while allowing his mind to wonder; trying to figure out what’s happened in the past week or so that has led to such violent murders.

 

∞

 

“God dammit Louis stop tuning out every time I talk.” Liam says with a frown and Louis frowns in return, he doesn’t even mean to do it this time.

 

 

They have been at the hotel for about five minutes now Liam looks exasperated like he’s just explained something monumental and feels horrible that Louis doesn’t hear it.

 

 

“Sorry please repeat.” Louis says in what he hopes is his ‘innocent voice’.

 

 

Louis can be adorable when he wants to be.

 

 

Or at least Harry’s heart eyes seem to think so.

 

 

Liam not so much.

 

 

“Long story short you and Harry are rooming together.” Zayn says with a smile on his face and what???? Surely Louis doesn’t tune that out.

 

 

“What???” He questions and ahhh that explains Harry’s heart eyes.

 

 

Fuck his life.

 

 

“Why is this exactly?” Niall laughs and Louis pouts.

 

 

“Because Harry snores “Liam explains his voice going small, hoping not to hurt Harry’s feelings.

 

 

“Jesus, I bet you do snore that deep heavy snore don’t you? Just like your fucking voice deep as fuck. I saw you like what two months ago? How the fuck did your voice get deeper in two months? You’re in your mid-twenties what the fuck happened? Are you in like a constant state of puberty? Does your cock keep growing as well? Fucking massive freak of nature.” Louis rants and the others can do nothing but die of laughter as Harry blushed a crimson red.

 

 

“See this is why you have to share a room with him; you sleep the hardest.” Liam tries again.

 

 

“Bullshit waking Zayn up is like using voodoo to wake the dead; we even managed to shave his fringe off that one time.” Niall continues laughing at the memory and Zayn gasps while grabbing the front of hair and pointing at Louis like he is the devil.

 

 

“I knew it is you, you prick! You lot told me it Bradley and them I spent weeks putting itching powder in all of their under clothes. God I hate you so much Louis, it never grew back properly.” Zayn is red now and Louis can’t stop laughing.

 

 

Seriously, how did they all pass the academy?

 

 

“Oh that’s right I forgot we lied to you…fine. I’ll share with Harry but if I yell in the middle of the night please come to my rescue.” Harry smiles his ‘serial killer creepy’ smile and Louis cringes and grunts as he walks to the elevator.

 

 

The other three boys smile to themselves as they go into their room, directly across the hall and all join in laughter as they hear a blood chilling scream. They know Louis must have entered the single bed room.

 

 

“I’ll kill them.” Louis murmurs to himself and paces.

 

 

“You’re hurting my feelings Lou.” Harry says with a pout and Louis stops to look at him and sighs because fuck that’s adorable and Harry seems really sincere.

 

 

“Fine…just stay on your side of the bed and like don’t touch me or anything.” Louis suggests and he takes his shirt off and ignores the eye rape going on by Harry.

 

 

“I can’t promise that; I like to cuddle; you can be the big spoon.” And Harry is pouting again and looking like a fucking cupcake. It’s disgusting.

 

 

Louis may hate Harry Styles just a tad bit.

 

 

“Just get in bed please; we have to solve this tomorrow before someone else dies.” Harry sighs as well and gets in bed in only a tight pair of briefs.

 

 

Louis questions his entire existence.

 

 

How has he managed to deny that sex god for so long?

 

 

“Can I touch your bum?” Ahhh and now Louis remembers why.

 

 

“No.” He grunts out as a response and flips over to lie on his side, he sighs when he hears Harry shift behind him and he tries the best of his ability to ignore the massive shaft that’s pressing against his bum.

 

 

“For fucks sake, fine I’ll be the big spoon. Shift.” He finally yells and Harry beams like a damned child as he flips over and waits for a small arm to cross his waist.

 

 

“Thanks Lou, I know you don’t like me the same way but you mean a lot to me. I just wish I knew why you keep turning me down. Just wish I knew why you never give me a chance?” Harry’s voice is so soft and quiet that Louis isn’t sure if he is actually addressing him or not.

 

 

And Louis knows he can’t respond to that with the truth, he can’t tell Harry the truth so he pretends to be sleep instead and waits till he hears a soft snore before whispering…

 

 

“Because you make me want to say yes.”

 

 

And it might sound dumb but Louis doesn’t settle down, he doesn’t give people a chance he merely seduces and keeps it moving. He doesn’t remember names or faces; he just moves on but Harry; that fucking prick of a man would make Louis remember. Would make Louis want to settle down and after everything that’s happened, Louis just can’t take that chance.

 

∞

 

Louis wakes up to the feeling of something massive on his hand; it is hard and never ending and Louis’ eyes opened immediately afraid it is some sort of snake or something. He carefully lifts the covers and realizes that Harry is naked. Oh God why the fuck is Harry naked? Why are they spooning?

 

 

“Harry what the fuck!!” Louis shouts and scrambles off the bed, while also pushing Harry off as well.

 

 

Harry falls to the floor with a loud thump and groans, standing up on shaky legs as he holds his head not prepared for the brutal wake up call.

 

 

“Why would you do that Lou? That hurt, and I always sleep naked. I must’ve gotten hot and took my brief’s off.” Harry keeps talking but Louis can’t hear anything he is too busy focused on the massive thing hanging between Harry’s legs.

 

 

Louis was touching Harry’s cock.

 

 

Louis’ eyes grow wide and all of a sudden it is hard to breathe because what the fuck.

 

 

“What the fuck are you even part horse? That shit isn’t normal Styles! You need a doctor to check that out, it comes to like your fucking knee. Are you sure you don’t have a tumor down there? Are you even hard?” Louis can’t stop his ranting, nor can stop staring; it is like staring back at him.

 

 

Of course Harry’s cock keeps growing as well.

 

 

Fucking freak of nature.

 

 

“Semi” Harry murmurs trying to cover up his cock, which is doing nothing.

 

 

Louis feels dizzy.

 

 

“Semi? Fucking Semi? And I was touching that? You need to be on Guinness Book of world fucking records with that thing. How do guys let you fuck them? Shit Harry, if we ever fuck I’m on top there’s no questioning that. Christ I’m changing in the boys’ room just keep that monster away from me I think it’s winking at me.” And with another grunt of disapproval Louis begins to gather his clothes and mobile and stomps off across the hall trying not to think about how close that thing was to his ass last night.

 

 

While Louis leaves, Harry sits on the bed and smiles to himself because the only thing he takes away from that mini rant is that there is a possibility he and Louis will fuck. And really that’s all that matters.

 

∞

 

“I promise I’ll stop laughing just explain it again.” Niall says through pants; he refuses to stop laughing at Louis’ pain.

 

 

“Part horse. He is half man, half horse.” Louis deadpans with his arms folded.

 

 

The boys don’t even question when Louis storms into their room to shower and change, just waited until the man gets himself together long enough to explain himself.

 

 

“Centaur.” Liam says quietly and Louis turns heated eyes towards the man.

 

 

“I’m sorry what?” Louis grits out and Zayn doesn’t even try to hide his amusement.

 

 

“Well half man and half horse is called a Centaur…according to mythology.” Liam trails off and Louis wants to commit murder; in fact, he opens to mouth to say as much when a wet Harry comes storming into the room.

 

 

“MPD.” He shouts and the room grows quiet.

 

 

“I’m sorry what?” Louis questions, his arms folded across his chest.

 

 

“Multiple Personality Disorder.” Niall snorts and Louis counts to ten.

 

 

“I know what it stands for you asshole.” Louis grits off and Harry mumbles an ‘oh’ to himself before flinging hair from his face.

 

 

Fucking cupcake, centaur asshole.

 

 

Who the hell gave this guy dimples?

 

 

Louis hates everything.

 

 

“Sorry, umm yeah our murderer I think it’s a he and I also think he has MPD. It can explain why some of the victims are hurt more than other’s, different person killing and also why they would be spontaneous. A different personality can pop out at any trigger.” Liam is nodding and he begins to pace.

 

 

“That’s right, it would make sense that he has MPD and something triggered it recently. The college kids are back right? A single college student with little to no responsibilities it would be easy for him to commit the murders. Everyone would know him, trust him of some sorts; probably something has happened to him before and people might even feel sorry for him. They would never suspect him.” Louis bites his lip as he thinks.

 

 

He pictures what could have sparked these killings.

 

 

“Zayn you have photographic memory, retell me the most recent murders or accidental deaths based on all the research we got form the sheriff’s office yesterday.” Zayn closes his eyes and does what Louis says. He furrowers his brows in concentration and keeps his eyes closed as he speaks.

 

 

“Car accident a year ago, two suicides in the past 14 months. Natural deaths for the other’s, and about five years ago a teenaged girl drowned in the lake a town over.” Louis smiles and tells Zayn to stop. That has to be it.

 

 

“What is the girls’ name Zayn?” Louis questions and Zayn frowns as he tries to remember.

 

 

“Jordan Campbell.” Louis nods and tells the others to get ready, he has an idea of what’s going on.

 

 

∞

 

Niall manages to hack the Sheriff records and gets the address for Jordan Campbell. The house is small and the yard looks an absolute mess. Patches of grass everywhere, Zayn is afraid something might crawl up his pant leg.

 

 

Liam takes charge of knocking on the door and an elderly lady answers the door. She has a bitter scowl on her face, a pink faded night gown and brown slippers on her feet.

 

 

“Ma'am I’m Special Agent Payne and we are part of the BAU team with the FBI and are here to ask questions about your niece. Is it okay if we come in?” The lady looks like she rather have Liam trialed for murder.

 

 

“She’s been dead for five years, what the hell does the FBI want with her death?” Liam looks like he’s about to cry at how the lady, if you can call it a woman, is speaking to him so Zayn takes over.

 

 

“We think her death is tied to the recent murders of this town.” A flash of something crosses through those wrinkles and she backs away slowly to let the Agents in.

 

 

They get ushered into a clustered living room, dust everywhere, creepy figurine dolls on various stands, and Louis is shocked to not see a thousand cats. What he does see is a photo of a boy who looks vaguely familiar.

 

 

“Zayn where have we seen him?” Louis asks and Zayn closes his eyes to remember.

 

 

“Yesterday, he was the one crying in the back pew of the church.” Louis nods and knows it isn’t a coincidence. A bible can be considered a very heavy book.

 

 

“What can you tell us about Jordan and what I presume to be her brother?” Harry asks and Louis eyes Harry intently making sure nothing goes ‘missing’ while under his watch.

 

 

They all sit and she sighs.

 

 

“Well I know she and her brother both have tragic pasts. They came to live with me when Justin was eight and Jordan was about ten or eleven. Their mother, my sister, tried to kill them before killing herself. She was unstable, had some sort of mental problems and as it turns out she had been torturing those kids for a while in various ways. I never asked the details because I didn’t want to know. Justin coped well, or at least compared to his sister he did; it takes Jordan a while to open up and be around people again.

 

 

While Justin was the center of attention, Jordan was in the background got teased some by the local children. One day she and some of the other teens wondered off the neighboring lake, she slipped and drowned. But Justin was never convinced she slipped, he was convinced she was pushed because everyone knew she couldn’t swim. She has panic attacks easily, and one was triggered as she entered the water; poor girl never stood a chance.”

 

 

Harry nodded.

 

 

“Justin is in college correct? What is his major?” The elderly woman sighs.

 

 

“He is majoring in criminology but recently switched to Biology with a concentration in medicine.” Everyone looked at each other knowingly.

 

 

“Does he do that a lot? Change his mind?” Liam questions.

 

 

“Of course, what boy doesn’t? He’s always been like that though, one moment he’s one way and the very next he’s completely different.” Harry sighs like he has hoped she wouldn’t have said that and Liam gives a soft look.

 

 

“Ma’am I hate to ask this but where is Justin?” She takes a moment to respond, almost as if she already knows why they’re asking.

 

 

“He disappears sometimes; since he’s been home. I was thinking it was because he is at church or with friends but he’ll come home in different clothes even shoes. His mood swings have increased and sometimes I don’t know which Justin is present. All those people who’ve died, they were at the lake that day; I remember because I has asked Jordan who all was going and she began to list of a few.” The lady looks with tear-filled gray eyes.

 

 

“I don’t know where he is now, he doesn’t come home last night but Jordan has a crush. It is the only reason she went to the lake in the first place because Brandon Hitch asked her to go, she is happy but Justin told her Brandon only wants her to go as a joke. Brandon just got married a week and half ago, they just came back from the honeymoon. 2854 Basswood Ave.” She doesn’t even say anything else, she simply stands up and walks towards the door; opening it as a silent ‘please get out.’

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispers in her ear and by the time they reach the vehicle Niall already has the GPS set up to take them to the address.

 

∞

 

There is obvious commotion going on in the house, the front door isn’t closed properly, and the blinds for one of the windows were ruffled. Niall stays in the car which allows Louis and Harry to take the front and Liam and Zayn to take the back. Louis can hear arguing going and tries to inch the door open with his foot to get a better view of the situation.

 

 

Leaning against the door for support, Louis is able to see from the corner of his eye the living room which is empty. Nothing out of the ordinary is going on in there which led Louis to open the door more and just pray that it doesn’t creek.

 

 

This is why Louis hates prayer.

 

 

The door creaked like an abandoned ghost house.

 

 

He sighs dramatically at what his life is and rolls his eyes knowing they must have heard.

 

 

Harry bites back a fond smile and grabs his gun from his hip, inching in right behind Louis taking all his surroundings in with one quick swoop. The house is extremely organized; every photo in place, nothing on the floor and it is eerie silent.

 

 

The two agents walked close together pacing very slowly, guns drawn and ready only to a very bloody woman lying on the ground in her own blood. She is shot in the head, pieces of brain matter are splattered all over the walls and Harry covers his mouth to keep the bile down. Louis takes his small hand and gave Harry a quick squeeze to let the taller lad know it will all be okay.

 

 

Harry smiles and nods his head to continue. They walk around the body, and open the back door for Zayn and Liam who take sight of the body as well. Zayn shows no emotion as usual and Liam merely tilts his head before checking another rooming and claiming it as clear.

 

 

With the downstairs cleared it only left the upstairs to check.

 

 

Great. Louis rolls his eyes at the thought.

 

 

Louis takes lead up the stairs, walking as if he is on the moon and stops the others when he hears voices coming from the room at the end of the hall. He nodded his head towards the door and all followed his lead towards the room; barreling in with guns drawn but stopping abruptly at the sight.

 

 

Brandon is handcuffed to the bed, completely naked with cut marks on almost every inch of his body. All major arteries avoided, and Justin is standing over top of him looking completely blank. His eyes were completely dark, knife dripping with blood and this killing is definitely the most brutal of them all. Slight burn marks were littered on the body as well and Brandon is alive through it all, poor boy hasn’t black out from the pain yet.

 

 

Harry feels as if he is going to be sick but manages to keep it together.

 

 

“Justin put the knife down.” Zayn speaks and Justin looks at him with anger filled eyes.

 

 

“Justin?? Oh no I’m not Justin this is Mark and this bastard deserves everything for what he put our sister through.” Justin/Mark exclaims.

 

Ahh MPD…right.

 

 

“Mark? Mark your sister slipped; she slipped and had a panic attack in the water that’s how she drowned.” Liam tries to reason but Justin/Mark/whoever just laughs a chilling laugh.

 

 

“She would never have been there if this guy doesn’t ask her to go…isn’t that right Brandon?” Justin asks while rubbing Brandon’s hair. It is very creepy.

 

 

“You see I had stayed after church that Sunday and heard them all laughing about Jordan and how they were going to play a prank on her at the lake; invite her as a joke. I tried to warn her not to go but she wanted to belong, her crush asked her to go and so she went. She died and now her murderer is getting married and happy while Jordan will forever be dead. I had to protect Justin from breaking down again, that’s what I do.” Mark explains completely emotionless.

 

 

Brandon is crying, he’s probably going to black out at any moment as the blood keeps seeping out of his body. Niall is already calling for backup and Louis can hear the paramedics.

 

 

“I know what happened to Justin has been horrible from his mother and then losing his sister. But Mark you can’t keep protecting Justin, he has to protect himself.” Harry tries to reason.

 

 

A laugh comes to Harry in response.

 

 

“Protect himself?? He’s weak and would be dead if I didn’t kill his mother when I did. I saved him then and I’m saving him now.” Mark yells everything suddenly made sense.

Mark appeared when the abuse started to help Justin cope; Mark is the protector, the smart one, the bully who never let Justin get hurt physically or mentally. He killed to protect Justin once and continued killing after feeling his sister’s death was taking too much of a toll on Justin, knowing the people ‘deemed’ responsible were living regular lives while Jordan is gone.

 

 

That is the trigger, Louis understands now.

 

 

“Justin, Mark, whomever you want to be called you need to put the knife down. You are under arrest for the murders of six people…” Zayn begins but Mark responds by charging Zayn which leads to Zayn shooting him in the leg to slow him down. Liam disarms him and pushes his face to the ground while handcuffing him at the same time. Zayn continues reading him his rights but Mark is relentless.

 

 

“Mark…I know you want to protect Justin but Jordan wouldn’t want this. Jordan wouldn’t want you to have killed all these people for her because she is happy. For a brief moment at that lake she is completely happy.” Harry tries, and Mark stops, his face blank as he stares at Harry.

 

 

Harry is trying to bring Justin back, but it is no use, the officers are barreling through the door and rereading Justin his rights while roughly ushering him out of the house. Paramedics entered next and made the agents leave as they tend to Brandon.

 

 

Outside is no better, it is covered with onlookers, a small news truck has arrived, and a body is being put into a truck. Liam sighs, grateful it is all over but Louis can’t help but be worried about Harry. This case hit home for him and Louis knows that.

 

 

“Come on Centaur, let’s go home.” Harry snorts at the nickname but silently thanks Louis anyways and follows willingly. They should be celebrating anyways they successfully solved their first case.

 

∞

 

 

As they fly back home Louis doesn’t even question when Harry comes to sit right beside him. Liam is reading, Zayn is sleep once more and Niall is playing on his laptop with something. Hell he might have been hacking something.

 

 

“So Styles how do you feel knowing you’re a proper agent now?” Louis questions and Harry beams.

 

 

“I feel accomplished but also I feel unprepared in a way. This job, it’s rough you know? We’re going to see things we don’t want to see and then have to go home and deal with them privately and I have no one here to help me cope. I try to stay away from my head as much as possible but even with these past two days it’s just…harder than I thought.”

 

 

Louis bites the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something rude like he usually does. Instead he takes Harry hand and intertwines their fingers.

 

 

“You’re not alone H.” Louis whispers to the window, refusing to look at Harry but that’s okay because Harry squeezes Louis’ hand in response and smiles to his own chest.

 

 

“I got this for you.” Harry whispers and with his free hand takes out a small warrior figurine that looks vaguely familiar.

 

 

“You didn’t?” Louis whispers in disbelief.

 

 

“I can’t help it, it reminded me of you so I took it; you’re my warrior Lou.” Harry is so incredibly sincere that Louis grunts as he takes the object and forces his eyes closed, not willing to say another word.

 

 

He really does hate Harry fucking Styles.

 

 

But later on, when they get home, if Louis places the figurine on his nightstand, no one will ever know.

 

_“The reasonable man adapts himself to the world: the unreasonable one persists in trying to adapt the world to himself. Therefore, all progress depends on the unreasonable man.”_

_― George Bernard Shaw, Man and Superman_

 

 


End file.
